


circle round the bend

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Team Gluttony, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has a lot of threesomes, he knows, even for someone who knows a lot of couples and has a reputation for being generally sexually flexible, but that doesn’t mean he's expecting it when he's round for tea with Elyan and Vivian and halfway through the second course - because Vivian insists on doing dinner properly - she announces, "I think you should fuck Elyan while he eats me out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	circle round the bend

**Author's Note:**

> For summerpornathon week two: three. I wanted to do something more adventurous for the theme (so many things come in threes! not just people!) but I have wanted solo-poly!Gwaine for _so long_ and once I started writing this I wasn't doing anything else. Title's from Circles by The Young Romans.

Gwaine has a lot of threesomes, he knows, even for someone who knows a lot of couples and has a reputation for being generally sexually flexible. That doesn't mean he's expecting it when he's round for tea with Elyan and Vivian and halfway through the second course - because Vivian insists on doing dinner _properly_ \- she announces, "You should fuck Elyan while he eats me out."

Gwaine chokes on a mouthful of chicken. Elyan puts his head in his hands. 

"Vivian," he says, muffled. "We talked about this."

"Subtlety never got anyone laid," Vivian says matter-of-factly. She looks at Gwaine, assessing. "Do you want to? We can just pretend I never said anything if you don't."

Gwaine shakes his head violently, swallows hard and says, "No, yes, I want to," and Vivian grins. 

*

Gwaine's been in their bedroom before, but never under these circumstances. The silk sheets - Vivian - and abstract art on the walls - Elyan - look entirely different now. He tries not to think about his friends having sex, as a rule, but now they're all naked, they're all naked on Elyan and Vivian's bed, and Gwaine sort of thinks it's allowed. 

Vivian reaches out to him, and he goes, easy. He'd been waiting to be told what to do, anyway; he's always careful not to overstep. She winds a hand into his hair, kisses him, and yeah, okay, Gwaine can do it like this if they're doing it like this. He deepens the kiss, stroking soft thumbs down her side, and she makes an approving noise into his mouth. 

"I'm going to get him ready for you," she says, and Elyan drops his head to her shoulder and bites gently down. 

Vivian hands Gwaine a condom as she gets out the lube, squirting it into her palm. Elyan rolls onto his stomach for her, going back over his knees, and she slides one wet finger inside him. He makes a noise, a bit more than an exhalation of breath. 

"Good?" she asks, and doesn't add another finger until he says, "Yeah."

"Now you," she says to Gwaine when she's done, and lies back. 

She watches as Gwaine eases into Elyan, hands folded neatly on her chest, waiting. Elyan's back arches, and he pushes back against Gwaine, and Gwaine holds himself still for a minute, just enjoying how Elyan feels around him, before he starts moving. 

He goes slow, because Vivian didn't say not to, and Gwaine likes taking his time. Elyan moans, and Vivian pulls him down, puts his mouth right on her, holds his head just there. 

"Fuck," Gwaine breathes, "that’s hot," and Vivian tries to laugh, but it gets lost in a moan of her own. 

Gwaine moves faster, now. Vivian's pulling Elyan into her, and Elyan's pushing back against Gwaine, and the three of them are rocking together, points of a triangle flowing into each other to make an ellipse. 

When Vivian comes, loud and drawn out, it throws off Gwaine's entire rhythm, but he doesn't think he's ever minded less. A few thrusts later, and he's coming, too. He pulls out, flops down on the bed next to Vivian, Elyan now lying between them. 

"I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves," Elyan says, dry, and Vivian laughs. 

"Get him off however you like," Vivian says to Gwaine, "I'm enjoying my afterglow," and Gwaine is only too happy to oblige. 

This is usually the point where he'd flip Elyan over, swallow him down, but he pulls Elyan up to him instead. He wants to know what Elyan will taste like with Vivian lingering in his mouth and, besides, there's nothing like the closeness of someone's body along the length of yours. 

Elyan doesn't kiss anything like Vivian. He rubs up against Gwaine's stomach, little jerks like he's not conscious of doing it. 

"Go on," Vivian says, and Gwaine gets a hand in between them, closes firm around Elyan's dick. He'll get a cramp at this angle, but it means he gets to keep kissing Elyan, feel the weight of him. He'll live.

Elyan's nearly silent when he comes, a breath into Gwaine's mouth, hot wet into Gwaine's hand. Gwaine's prepared for the loss of Elyan on top of him, but it doesn't come. 

"We have to do this again," Elyan says, and Vivian says, "I _told_ you it was a good idea," and Gwaine just presses his face into Elyan's neck and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This entry placed second in its group, which is just. Wow. So grateful to everyone who voted for it, and for the especially lovely comments it's got.


End file.
